slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Purnell
Doctor Purnell is a boss on slender fortress and was introduced in the Proxy Infestation update Description Doctor Purnell could be considered the fourth boss of the Cry of Fear game and a protagonist in the doctor mode, he seems to be the only living human in Simon's mind which is surprisingly suspicious, he is seen multiple times through out the single player campaign, the first time you meet him he asks if your Infected, he then tells you to just stay out of his way and then leaves without saying his name. The next time he is seen sawing a man's head, Simon then walks in on him and then asks what the fuck he is doing, he then says "not you again" and runs away and then Mace shows up surprisingly, the third time he is encountered is in the asylum their is a rusted gate between Simon and Purnell, he asks you to fetch a pistol for him and then you have the option to give it to him or to keep it for yourself, if you don't trust him he gives you the key anyway and shoots you with a revolver in the shoulder and depeletes a small amount of health when the cutscene ends, if you do give him the gun he will shoot you in the shoulder with it and give you the key, But this time it depletes a large amount of health when the cutscene ends. The last time he is found is in the attic area of the asylum where you duke it out in a pistol battle. In the cutscene following, it is revealed that Simon stomps Purnell's face into a bloody mess. It is then revealed in the forth ending that the doctor is actually the doctor who was assigned to Simon who was said to be Doctor Purnell. In doctor mode you play as Purnell and you have to find Simon's book and destroy it, the enemies are a lot harder in this mode and it can be referred to a short campaign extension. He wears a gas mask, a lab coat with many pockets, a bald head, black office pants and shoes and a blood stain on his lab coat. In the ending cut-scenes he doesn't have the gas mask or the blood stain on his coat. In Slender Fortress Doctor Purnell is in the Cry of Fear Pack and Proxy Pack. Doctor Purnell uses Slower's as proxies, he is the 2nd ranged boss and a proxy boss who is very fast and has an above average presistancy, he does low damage but than can be a known trait of most ranged bosses. He is stunable it's recommended you stun him so you can get possibly enough distance to outrun him. As of the Festive Update after attacking he now marks you for death. As of a recent Update random boxes will spawn on the map which possible block certain areas. Description Slowers are the most common and first enemy's in Cry of Fear, they start to appear when simon walks into the sewers and a cutscene shows through the slowers eyes, they also seem to be all males. There are many variations of them but they all have missing eyes, hammers, clothes and move in a lanky manor. In Slender fortress Weak Slowers are in the same pack Doctor Purnell is in, they are there to help the doctor kill the Red team they are a spy with a slower skin, sounds and animations. They can be killed, and they are Proxy's. As of a recent Update these proxies will get speed boosts. Description Slower's are the most common and first enemy's in Cry of Fear, they start to appear when Simon walks into the sewers and a cutscene shows through the slower's eyes, they also seem to be all males. There are many variations of them but they all have missing eyes, hammers, clothes and move in a lanky manor. In Slender Fortress Standard Slowers are in the same pack Doctor Purnell is in, they are there to help the doctor kill the Red team they are a scout with a slower skin, sounds and animations. They can be killed, on top of them being Proxy's. As of a recent Update these proxies will get speed boosts. Description Slowers are the most common and first enemy's in Cry of Fear, they start to appear when simon walks into the sewers and a cutscene shows through the slowers eyes, they also seem to be all males. There are many variations of them but they all have missing eyes, hammers, clothes and move in a lanky manor. In Slender fortress Strong Slowers are in the same pack Doctor Purnell is in, they are there to help the doctor kill the Red team they are a engineer with a slower skin, sounds and animations. They can be killed, and they are Proxy's. As of a recent Update these proxies will get speed boosts. Category:Bosses Category:Proxy Masters Category:Ranged Category:Chasers